A Difficult Kind Of Easy
by ForgottenHour
Summary: Warnings! Attempted Rape, Forceful Sex, Lemons galore, sexual themes, rumor has it Cloud Strife will do anything, open his legs up to any man. Except for Genesis. Sephiroth's curiosity is very peeked. Cloud is all too innocent, and sick of the rumors.
1. Temptation

[Warnings – there is mucho sexo in this fic, disturbing themes, obsession, pucker those lips because if you've read anything else I've written you know there'll be an unbelievable amount of lemons in detail, as in there won't be one lemon then the rest as 'and then the had sex and fell asleep in eachothers arms'...I mean come on. Too many fics end up that way. So trust me...or don't but either way I hope you can handle it...all of it. –creepy winking face-

I just need to explain, There will be many points of view, Sephiroth, Cloud, Genesis and Zack, I'll warn you in advance so it's easier to follow. Since Seph and Cloud are the main characters, their points of view will be written the most, Zack will only have cameo points of view. Genesis as well but his Points of View will be mostly sexual scenes. Randy Bugger. Okay warnings, explanation...Okay let's do it then! Oh and you can read the story too. –cheesy eyebrow waggle-]

Insolence. The cadets showed nothing but insolence, each one more degenerate then the last. Each year the recruits were worse, it was absolutely absurd that I had to endure the torture of eating in the same place, though Genesis insisted and if I ate in the SOLDIER First class banquet hall on my own then the other SOLDIER's would not only try to socialise with me but most definitely try to flirt with me, unceremoniously at that. "So many to choose from!" I snapped out of my trance-like state at the sound of my colleagues voice. "Young, sturdy and full of stamina...can't you just smell the potential here?" Genesis spoke with his hands, enthusiasm evident in his excited expression.

"Well I can definitely smell something..." I replied curtly, wrinkling my nose as I did. I lowered my gaze to the gourmet food we had taken to eat in the slovenly dining hall we sat in, I suppose the animals that stuffed their face with gruel didn't have the intellect to notice that they came here despite eating food from elsewhere. Though all eyes were on the two of us. "Be still my beating heart! Would you look at that ravishing blond? He's ethereal!" Of course I couldn't be bothered to even acknowledge the redheads soon-to-be fucktoy.

"Genesis. They are all the same, it is not even worth my time to look." Genesis scoffed at me, scooting from his seat and walking off, leaving me with all the obviously admiration-filled eyes that sat around me.

Genesis

My entire groin was alive with sensation as I began to approach the small, blond boy. His hair was a bright shocking yellow, that contrasted perfectly with his illuminating blue eyes, wide and full of innocence. They stood out even more so against his skin as white as virginal snow. Virginal...I wonder if the boy is virginal, unlikely that one as beautiful as he could survive being a cadet in Shinra with his virginity still in tact. I inhale the heavenly scent seeming to radiate from his very being before tapping him gently on the shoulder and flashing my brilliant grin ready to charm the boy, until he was naked and writhing underneath me.

Cloud

After the morning I had the light tap on my shoulder made me jump, I turned to face the culprit with thoroughly shocked eyes. It was Genesis Rhapsodos. He came down with General Sephiroth regularly, though with the swarm of Cadets that radiated around them, I had never got a regular look. My heart thrummed rapidly in my chest, I could hear it beating in my ears. "Good day, excuse my faux pas. I noticed you across the hall and felt I would be regretful if I didn't introduce myself to you." He extended his hand to shake mine. I watched the hand warily like it was an angry cobra, how many lives had this hand ended? Seeing a SOLDIER this close was surreal, and horrifying at the same. I cautiously extended my hand without replying to his introduction, I was surprised to say the least when he brought my hand up to his lips and pressed them against my skin gently. I jumped and yanked my hand away when I heard him moan hungrily and dart his tongue out to taste my hand. He glanced up at me with confusion evident on his face.

Genesis

He was supposed to be wrapped in my arms, grinding passionately against my restrained member by now, not pulling away, have I been rejected? Me? What right did the mysterious blond have to reject me? He's only a fucking cadet. "I-I have to go Sir...sorry." he spoke shakily before darting through the crowd like a jittery chocobo. Un-fucking-believable. Obviously the boy was extremely straight if he felt no attraction whatsoever to me. I was one of the most attractive men on the planet, my fanclub was extensive. I was above rejection. No being should be able to resist me, even a straight one like the blue eyed beauty he had just failed at charming.

"Did you see Strife with Genesis?" I overheard a voice whisper, obviously they underestimated my advanced hearing, "Yeah, he'll spread his legs for anyone. I hit that." "Seriously? I'd love a shot at that ass." "Don't worry no doesn't exist to him, Cloud and I fucked all night, in every position. He doesn't look it, but he's wild where it counts." The two whispering voices were joined by louder hoots and hollering from the surrounding Cadets. What. The. Hell. Why on Gaia had the boy rejected him when he spread his legs for any common scumbag in his rank? I cocked a brow at a moderately attractive cadet smiling at me.

Sephiroth

I suppressed a deep chuckle as I noticed the expression on my redheaded comrades face. Something was wrong. "Didn't go as planned then?" I smirked darkly at him, "No it went perfectly fine." The man retorted, "I'm simply disappointed that I won't be feeling a tight little body around my cock until tonight." I flash him a thrilling grin, genuinely entertained by his stubborn expression. "Genesis." I stated, my voice lighter and dripping with sarcasm in comparison to my normally deep baritone voice. "Fine. He flat out rejected me."

"Really?" Honestly I was very surprised, Genesis had always been able to bed any partner he wanted, the only reason he stopped fucking the First Class SOLDIERS was because he grew tired, wanting fresh, new play-toys, my old friend truly hated repetition. "It's okay, a less attractive cadet managed to grab my attention. He is coming to my quarters tonight." Genesis responded with utter disdain, "Perhaps he was simply a virgin to sexual intercourse my friend? He probably just rejects every man with an interest in him." At my suggestion he scoffed in disbelief. "Please! The boy apparently spreads his legs for everyone, a regular fuck-toy...yet apparently I am not good enough for a ride in him." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"But tonight I'll find out all about him from..." he seemed to pause searching his mind for a name, "that cadet.

Cloud

I exited the cafeteria as quickly as possible. I had no idea what had just happened, but I simply couldn't handle being in the presence of a SOLDIER First Class. I'd say something stupid, and be dismissed from Shinra. I was pathetic as it was. I didn't need to add offending a superior officer to that list, especially someone as superior as Genesis Rhapsodos. "Hey sweetie." I looked over my shoulder to see Wade and his group of goons, did they honestly have nothing better to do then bother me? "I knew I recognised that luscious piece of ass! How about you put it to good use and sit it down on my cock?"

"I don't have time for this right now Wade...I have to head to training." I turned to walk away but with impressive speed I felt a large hand grab my wrist and fling my small frame against the wall. "Now why would a pretty thing like you need any training? You have all the skills you need..." he moved his large callous hands down to squeeze at my bottom making me jump "right here." He breathed right into my face, and straight away I felt like throwing up the entire contents of my stomach, his breath was the most putrid thing I'd ever smelt.

"Stop!" I struggled weakly against him but he barely noticed, I was so much weaker than the other cadets. He glanced over his shoulder at his all to amused looking friends. "Guard the doors. Say there's a spill or somethin'! Be creative! Me and this little slut need some special alone time!" He started rubbing his hands over my body roughly, grabbing and molding at any fabric covered flesh he could get to. "Save some for us the chubby, shorter friend called back as they exited the opposite doors in the small hallway. The only two exits.

"I noticed ya skipped out before lunch Princess, such a pretty boy needs to keep his strength up. Don't worry I'll give you something real tasty" Wade placed a hand roughly on my head and shoved me to the floor until I was sitting on my knees. With his still free hand he hastily undid the zip on his pants, freeing his erection. The filthy pig didn't wear underwear. No surprise there. What really shocked me was the size of him, He was such a burly Cadet, always acting so tough, mocking me like I was inferior in every way but even aroused, his length was the size of a chipolata sausage! I cringed when he attempted to push it against my face, turning my head to the side as he did and feeling my stomach churn at the sickening feel of his pre-cum smearing over my cheek.

"No Sir, don't!" I heard a faint voice shout as one of the doors burst open and Commander Fair forced his way into the room. "Hey! What the hell! Stop it!" He ran over to us causing Wade to back away from me. "How many times do I have to tell you Cadets! You can get 'involved'" he enunciated the word "as much as you want but do it in the privacy of your own room! You're lucky it was me that came along! I'll let you both off with a warning but don't let me catch you boys again, okay!"

I couldn't believe it! I wiped the acrid liquid from my face an stood to my feet, "but-" I went to argue my point but Wade interrupted me, "Yes Sir, we apologise Sir." The raven haired man let out a sigh and grabbed out a notepad. "Your names. In case I see or hear anything about you both again." Wade crossed his arms and breathed calmly, "Wade Peuger, Sir!" He saluted before returning his arms to their crossed position. Commander Fair than looked at me expectantly, "Uhh...C-Cloud Strife, Sir..." I grumbled the words pathetically, my eyes watering in anger, all I wanted was to let my Commander know but Wade would just make my life hell if I did.

"Move along Cadets. I don't want to see this again." Wade nodded gratefully, "Yes Sir, Thank you again, Sir!" I just nodded weakly and made a deliberate detour just to go the opposite way that Wade was heading.

Zack

I watched as both of the Cadets went their separate ways, the one that had blocked my way walked off with the larger boy, Peuger. I shook my head in disapproval, I had simply been heading to the lunch room to meet Sephiroth and Genesis and this had to happen. Hopefully they'd atleast forgive me for being late, considering how nice they were having lunch down here just to make it easier for me, the First Class Banquet Hall was such a trek from here. I opened the doors, smirking slightly when I saw a bitter look on Genesis's face and a smug look on General Sephiroth's face, I wasn't as familiar with Sephiroth as I was with Genesis. Genesis and I had actually had quite a few passion filled nights together. Though we weren't romantically involved, it was just to let off steam.

"Sorry I'm late! There was a Cadet attempting to give...oral pleasure to another Cadet. In a public hall. I had to get involved." Genesis immediately perked up, "Ooh, what Cadet! Please tell me you got a name! Was he sexy? Sounds like an easy little whore!" The surrounding Cadets stopped talking and stared at us, causing Genesis to glare hatefully in return. They immediately got the message and returned to their lunches. "Actually"...I began, "he was fucking gorgeous! I don't think I've ever met anyone as beautiful as him! His hair! His eyes..and that lean supple body...trust me Genesis, he was most definitely sexy."

I noticed Sephiroth immediately roll his eyes at me which caused me to feel very self-conscious, like I said we weren't that close and his judgement felt more like a superior than that of a friend. "His name?" Genesis urged, I glanced down at my notepad, trying to suppress a chuckle at the eager glint in my friends eye, "Cloud Strife, I believe." I noticed his expression fall straight away. "You know him?" I questioned. Genesis didn't respond with more than a stubborn pout as he let his head fall into his hands. "Actually it's more a bruise to the ego, I believe he turned on the full-Rhapsodos charm for a Cloud Strife this morning and was brutally shot down. The story was quite amusing from what I was told." I raised my eyebrows as Sephiroth explained. Genesis definitely didn't take rejection well…"What's wrong with me? He'll lap his little tongue around a common Cadets cock but me? Oh no he won't even let one inch of me in that cute little ass! Why?" I knew straight away this was just the start, Genesis wouldn't let this go anytime soon.

[I hope the layout wasn't confusing, I thought it'd be fun for us, jumping back and forth from different people! For those of you that don't know me from any of my other stories, I'm Kyle...I normally have something perverted to add... I want to add you to my bed, and keep you there all night. Uhh...it's not my best, but trust me you'll get me at my best soon. –pervy winking face-]


	2. Late Night Secrets

Unlike Belonging which got way to many reviews for me to reply to, I'm gonna give replying here a go. But if I can't keep it up…come on I'm a guy…I have the attention span of a cucumber….a Sephiroth sized cucumber. Here goes.

Sinnii: I'll try to stop labelling them but I wouldn't figure it out! Thanks for the advice and I'll drop in hints and see how it goes, I suppose my lovely readers have always been very smart…let's do this thing! …And we'll try your advice too! Haha.

XXTakaraXX: Soooooo good is it?

UltimateNinjaOfDoom: He always ends up the whore when I write, whether he wants it or not so we'll see what happens!

DarkBombayAngel: Depends on your definition of good…my definition of good is Sex Sex Sex Sex (my secret genius plot for all my Fanfictions…keep it a secret –pervy winking face- Shhh.)

Shiarein: Naughty Naughty, you know I can't go telling you that! All good things come to those who wait.

Panty: Your reviews are so fucking sexy. I'm just saying. I would pin your review down and have my way with it. I would ravage that review. Seriously.

CHARbones: This is the second time my writings been compared to Mitts now, I actually haven't read them, but my Fiction 'Belonging' was compared to I think it was Breakdown which I'm pretty sure they said was by Mitts (I'm yet to actually check…men be lazy.) and this ones now been compared to Obsession, I really have to check this author out, can it be someone has a mind like Kyle? No…it can't be can it?

arQuade: I love that I'm your favorite now. –Kyles lured in yet another one, now you'll never escape!- Okay for you, I'll try to slip in some wall action. Why not, they'll be having sex in a lot more places, a bit of wall sex isn't going to kill me to write!

My heart didn't stop it's manic pounding despite being safe in my room, I felt so jittery, I had single handedly gotten two very high profile Soldier First Class men to notice me…and not in a good way. I walked over to my bed and fell forward onto it, my fingers threading through my blond locks in frustration. Just as my eyes closed, the door creaked open and I reflexively snapped up to stare wide eyed at the intrusion to my personal space. "Geez Cloud…mind not looking at me like that? Makes me feel like a damn criminal or somethin'!" I sighed in relief as I set my eyes on my roommate, Chris. His full name was Christopher Bars. He had short black hair and dark eyes, and just like every other cadet he was much taller than me.

"Sorry…I thought it was someone else…" I murmured warily, attempting to calm my jagged breathing…I really was too easily stressed and I knew that, but I had good reason. I mean I was constantly tormented by Wade and taunted by others repeatedly about my feminine looks and small stature. I was so sick of being constantly propositioned, in fact one of the only other cadets who hadn't tried anything with him was Chris. Even a large majority of our trainers and sergeant's had attempted to bed me, and combining all the Cadets, trainers and Sergeants, almost all of them would simply say that I had …made love with them. I cringed, unable to find a better word for it.

"Right…because it definitely could have been another person with the only other spare key letting themselves in." He rolled his eyes than let out a genuine laugh at my expense, "Cloud, you're such a weirdo!" He threw himself down onto his own bed, laying on his side so he could rest on his elbow and watch the other with a big grin. "Or is it that you thought it was one of your many lovers coming for a booty call?" I sat bolt upright to stare, mortified, at the other, he knew I wasn't like that but he enjoyed my reactions…and honestly I couldn't help it when he even brought up the sensitive topic…still he was my only real friend so I always forgave him.

"You know that's not true!" I argued back anyway which only caused him to laugh more, he turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling, despite the fact that I was still staring and he knew it. "Rough day again then?" his arrogant and cocky voice dulled into a more gentle and sympathetic tone. "The usual." I stated matter-of-factly, signalling I was not interested in discussing the topic in anymore depth. "Ahh" Chris replied in acknowledgment , we had a special way of communication, if one of us didn't want to talk, the other wouldn't ask.

I reluctantly lifted myself up from the bed and moved into the small cubicle we had for a toilet, no mirror, just a toilet and a sink. Still it was far more than Shinra felt necessary to spend on us lowly cadets, especially when they bled out money to lavish the First classes with whatever they desired…especially soldiers like The General. I changed into the pale blue pajamas I wore in hot weather, the bottoms were actually quite short and only sat mid-thigh, while the top half was an average short-sleeve, button up number which I wore open due to plain laziness. My mother really had no clue when shopping for me, still stuck in the past…thinking I could still wear such bizarre clothing and people would find it endearing rather than just pathetic.

I also was quite aware of the unwelcome attention something so short would attract towards me, but I was in the safety of my room, and Chris never cared, he was more like a much taller brother…then again everyone was tall to me. When I exited the cubicle, Chris was already rolled over and breathing heavily, he hadn't even gotten out of his uniform yet. I chuckled under my breath and walked over to my bed, laying my uniform out for tomorrow before crawling in under the covers and nuzzling my face into the hard and lumpy pillow. Until all my thoughts faded away and I was met with the blissful embrace of sleep.

A very loud thumping on my doors, combined with the high-pitched buzzer of my bell send chills down my spine…who could it be at this hour. I glared with agitation at my door, "Sephiroth! It's me!" I shook my head at the drunken voice, it was Genesis…I would unfortunately recognise that voice anywhere. "Genesis!" The voice shouted out, as if I needed confirmation after hearing the mans slurring voice. I stalked over to my front door and held my thumb up to the door, causing it's security system to disable and allow the other access.

"Genesis. It is one o'clock in the morning…what if I had of been incapacitated?" I glared daggers at the other, "Oh please, if you mean 'what if you were sleeping' then I knew you wouldn't be…you never sleep. Besides I have an adventure for us!" he responded, I could smell the bourbon on his breath. "Adventure?" I cocked a silver brow, "I doubt you could even take three steps in front of yourself without falling over." He seemed to think I was making a joke as he broke into a hearty laughter. "I know, but you remember that cadet I invited to my room for a good _fucking?_!" he shouted the last word in his drunken rant.

"Well after we finished, I asked him about the pretty little blond cadet that wouldn't give me a chance, that Cadet Strife boy." My agitated expression turned into one of abject disbelief, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Genesis? The child said no. Move on. No person could be so attractive as to warrant this fixation." Genesis scoffed at me and crossed his arms, "Please. You did not even take the time to glance at him…he was absolutely perfect, such an innocent beauty…despite the fact he cannot keep his slim little thighs closed, he looks so…" he paused seeming to struggle with the right word, "virginal." He finally settled on.

"Listen Genesi-" "no you listen!" he interrupted me…one of the few things I absolutely can not stand, "I'm going…that random fuck I had under me a couple of hours ago told me that Strife never accepts sexual advances in public! I thought he just did not find me attractive! …Ridiculous I know." He seemed to beam just by discussing the possibility that the blond had not rejected him. "Turns out that everytime somebody attempts to crack on to the little slut, he runs away…seems despite his lusty reputation, he still likes to pretend like it is a secret!" I was in utter shock by now, my old friend was acting completely ridiculous. The Cadet had rejected him simply because he did not desire him.

It was absolutely obvious, yet it seemed the only way the redhead would see that, would be to take him to see the boy and have him be rejected yet again. "Very well. Can we at least wait until the morning? I doubt waking him up will cause the boy to be any more eager to grind down on your genitals." At first Genesis smiles at what I had to say until I suggested waiting until morning, "no! Now! I'm fucking hard just thinking about that young, experienced body…I bet he's flexible…" his eyes seemed to glaze over as he thought about the cadet.

"Providing I can get him in private, it won't matter how drunk I am…apparently nothings too much for the little slut! I bet we could go on for hours. Enough of this Sephiroth! With or without you I am marching over to the Cadet Barracks and I am asking…no demanding! That he situate himself on my erection…right now." I shook my head but turned to grab my jacket.

I automatically jolted upright at the sound of banging on my door, "Mmm-wha.." I gurgled as I tried to gather myself. Chris was snoring loudly, a bomb raid wouldn't wake him. The banging continued, each knock sending sharp pains to my temples as my weak and tired body tried to comprehend the situation. I pulled myself from under the covers and moved slowly towards the door, my eyes were immediately shocked by the brightly lit hallway and I immediately squeezed them shut, shielding them with a hand.

"Mmmm…" I murmured in acknowledgment to whoever had been knocking on my door, I shifted my hand and squinted, trying to glimpse at who stood before me. It was SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos, and…THE General? What were they doing here…the General was the most powerful being on the planet…my idol…why in Gaia would he be outside my door? "Well hello gorgeous!" the redhead called out at me with a slur, seeming to lick his lips as he let his eyes run over my body, stopping to pay particular attention to my exposed mid section. Which is when I actually realised my mid section was exposed to begin with!

I quickly wrapped my arms around the thin fabric, letting it conceal my pale skin from the others view. The redheads blue eyes lowered to my thighs which were barely covered by the small amount of dull blue fabric, I lowered one hand to try and conceal myself but in doing so I just let my shirt open slightly to reveal more of my chest. I stared at the uninvited visitors with abject horror and embarrassment. This had to be a dream…half naked in front of two of the most important and powerful men on the Planet. This couldn't be happening.

"C-can I help you?" I could barely force the words out, my whole body frozen in disbelief. "Why yes…yes you can…" Genesis made a sound that made me very uncomfortable…one that can only be described as purr-like. He reached forward, sliding his hand behind my back and drawing me flat against his chest. "Wha-what are you d-doing?" I squirmed against the others grip, my blue eyes darted over to the General, looking at him pleadingly. "Hush now…you have no need to be embarrassed. I know…" I darted my eyes back to stare at the redhead, deeply confused by his words. "We can go to my quarters…nobody has to know."

I hyperventilated as I tried unsuccessfully to shove myself away from the Man's hard and muscular chest. "I don't know what you mean." I argued, struggling feverishly. My struggling stopped when I felt the gloved hand on the small of my back slide down the back of my pyjama shorts, stroking against my bare bottom. "Sir!" I yelped loudly which caused Genesis to place his free hand over my mouth, "Now now, Cloud…you don't want to wake any of the other Cadets do you? I know how much you value your secrecy. A single finger began to trace between the cheeks of my bottom, crossing right across my entrance, I immediately tensed and shouted into the gloved hand, low muffles were the only thing that escaped.

"Sephiroth…give me something to gag him, that way I can lift him without worrying about him drawing attention to us." I shot the most terrified look I had ever given to the Silver haired man.

To say Genesis had been right about the Cadets good looks was an understatement, the perfect features and slim, flawless figure were almost indescribable…I was not an easy man to impress but this boy definitely robbed me of my usually solitary nature…I was actually deeply aroused by the boy, and when he looked at me with those large, pleading blue eyes, I lost all self-control. "Genesis. That is enough." I growled, yanking the small blond and cradling him against myself, my glowing mako green eyes just daring the other man to touch the blond beauty.

"Leave him. That is a direct order. Do not think I will hesitate in destroying you. You know I could easily dispose of you." The shock on the redheads face faded, normally he would challenge me, but in his drunken state I think he knew very well he would not stand a chance with me. He grumbled incoherently before walking back the way we came, leaving me alone with the desirable little blond. I found myself wondering the same things Genesis had been…were the rumours true? Would he suckle on my length in gratitude? It was growing painfully hard at our close proximity.

He pulled away, stepping out of my grasp. "T-thank you, Sir." He saluted sloppily, it would have made me laugh if I were a softer person. I grasped his wrist, yanking him yet again into a close embrace. "You are most welcome…" I then dragged his eyes over every inch of exposed flesh, it looked positively delectable. "Though I would not argue if you were to show your gratitude to me."

[Ahh…well since I KNOW how much you tasty readers love my cliff hangers, here's another one. No need to thank me…I'm just a giving kind of guy. Now you need to go and give the gift of a review!]


	3. The calm before the Storm

[I'll be honest, the reviews have literally multiplied by four, I know I wanted to be nice and show my lust –cough cough- I mean love for you tempting reviewers. But I'm a guy...I can be nice but come on! How about this, most of your reviews make me want you...in my bed...now go! Be free to review some more! I only just got up so this Authors Note is pretty...ehh...sucking...at..not sucking. –snore-]

To say I was surprised given the attractive boys scandalous reputation was an unbelievable understatement, instead of accepting my advances, he pushed his hands against my chest attempting to cause me to fall back. Instead the opposite happened, he pushed with what appeared to be every ounce of his strength, atleast that was what his facial features portrayed, though to a man of my strength, he may as well have been an infant.

Which in turn caused his small frame to fall backwards and then...he actually tripped over his own feet and landed on the hard linoleum floor, sprawled out, his flimsy pyjama shirt opened to display his heaving chest, two small pink nipples hardened and erect. If I had to bet, I'd say it was caused by the icy cold winter air, rather than any kind of arousal. "I apologise... my instincts appear to have gotten the best of me." Something I'd deny had been happening at random intervals quite regularly of late.

"I-It's okay..." the small blond murmured, grasping his shirt to cover his now trembling torso. I offered my gloved hand downwards for the boy, he hesitated for a few moments as if scared my hand would shock him if he touched it. Then with quite a bit of hesitancy he accepted the offer and I pulled him up, careful not to pull him too close.

My heart was pounding uncontrollably in my chest, my thoughts were just as uncontrollable. This man...no this hero has been my idol since I was all of five years old, he was the reason I wanted to join Shinra, an unattainable constant. This time I wasn't staring at a picture I'd cut out in my scrapbook of Soldier newspaper clippings when I was a child, this was real. I hadn't even realised my mouth had been hanging open until now, I clapped a hand over it and felt a blush stain my cheeks.

My mind was screaming at me, say something! Don't just stand there Cloud, you idiot! "I...I...uhh...I love you!" No, no, no, no! I sound like a raving fan! "I-I mean I admire you...uhh...your skills I mean." Every word that came out of my mouth made me sound more and more pathetic...why was he just standing there...watching me...was that a slight smirk playing on his features? No I had to be imagining it, he wouldn't find this funny, he would think I'm ridiculous...a stupid child...

"I-I-I'm just going to...bye..." I darted back into my room, slamming the door by accident, I really hoped he didn't think I was trying to be rude...I just needed to get away before I embarrassed myself anymore. I locked the door and walked over to my bed, collapsing once again, my cheeks still bright red from my encounter with my idol, at least it was dark in here if Chris decided to wake up...he's always been one to pick the perfect moment...even my thoughts were drenched in sarcasm.

The second his door closed I let out a silent chuckle, my slight grin was the most animated my features had been in a long time. I had met my share of speechless fans in my time but this boy was the first that had actually captured my interest in return...of course the attraction was only physical, his personality left a lot to be desired. When I bedded the blond, and I would definitely bed him, I would order him to stay completely silent...or better yet a good dose of silence materia. As I turned on my heel to walk away I allowed my mind to wander, musing of soft angelic pale flesh, bright blue eyes, vibrant yellow spikes...soft to the touch.

Yes, physically the boy had an inhuman beauty, he just required something to stuff that irritating mouth and shut him up, and I would be more than happy to oblige.

My eyes opened with a jolt, I was in my bed...how I don't know. I turned over and...what the fuck. I had no idea who the messy haired boy next to me was, his locks were jet black, his skin was rather fair, not like the delectable blond slut I had planned to fuck last night...his skin was like ivory colored cream...and I wanted to lick every inch of him. This boy however was nothing special, I placed my hand on his arm and rolled him over so I could get a look at the others face.

Atleast he wasn't entirely unattractive. The mystery man in my bed let out an audible groan as his eyes slowly opened to stare right into mine, he seemed to be completely naked just as I was, only covered by my blanketing. He smiled at my gently, "Good morning Gen.." his voice was quiet and weary. Gen? That made sense since I only like to be called Gen during sex of by very close friends, I must have ordered him to call me that in the throes of passion.

" Yes...good morning..." I searched my memories for a name to put to the averagely attractive boy but found none. "It's not as good as last night was though, I haven't slept that well in a long time." He propped himself up on his elbow, my blanket falling to his hips to expose his entire toned torso...he wasn't the worst thing I've ever woken up next to. "Right...listen...I'm glad tha-" I froze mid sentence as I felt a hand grasp my semi hard cock and slide up and down it's length.

"I know what will make you even...gladder." he chuckled back at me as his hand increased it's pace, it felt so good...I couldn't help but moan gutturally at the sensation of it. When he stopped stroking me I let out a growl, "why the fuck did you..." yet again I couldn't finish my sentence as I saw him expose himself and straddle my hips with his knees, lining his still semen filled hole with my lengthened cock.

"Because I want you inside me again." He whispered dramatically, I could tell this was some attempt at romantic suspense, he'd probably convinced himself we were going to start some type of relationship now...that was fan mentality for you. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he lowered himself down onto my shaft, as much as the boy was a complete twit, a fuck is a fuck, and I wasn't the kind to turn one down. When he had taken me all in and his ass was touching my ball sack I expected him to start moving, instead he let out a sigh and seemed to be gazing into my green eyes.

I mentally noted his eyes weren't a bright blue like the pretty young cadet I had been hoping to bed...no this one's eyes were a muddy hazel color. They were fine...average in their own right...but not at all interesting to me. After taking a few moments to analyse his eyes and features I grew bored...and yet he kept looking into my eyes. I pushed my eyebrows together and rolled my hips slightly, attempting to remind him he actually still had my cock buried in him and it was aching from lack of friction.

He let out yet another sigh and lowered his lips as he leaned down, his lips moving towards mine gently. What. The. Fuck. This isn't how sex with The Genesis Rhapsodos goes. Did he really think he was good enough to kiss me? Pathetic, he was nowhere near attractive enough to even share the same air as me, he was unbelievably lucky I even chose him to relieve some sexual tension. There was nothing else in his whole life that would be as worthwhile as being used by me...the boy should think himself lucky.

I used one hand to grab at his neck, the boy gasped and cried as he struggled to breathe. I flipped him over and pressed him into my mattress, my cock still deeply imbedded inside of him. I thrusted jaggedly, desperate with need, my hand still crushing his wind pipe. "I'm yours..." the boy choked out, I rolled my eyes properly this time, was he actually serious? I let go of his neck, very agitated by the way he was acting, I pulled out and used one hand to yank him up by his dark hair, the other hand lifted his hips and turned him over, the hand in his hair shoving his face into my pillows.

That was much better, an ass to fuck, with no sickeningly admiration filled eyes and no ridiculous and laughable words. This is why I never take fans to bed. I pushed back in with one thrust and continued at a fast and steady pace, pulling all the way out then snapping back in. As my orgasm approached I felt two hands caressing my abdomen just above my crotch, I glanced down, not pausing in my assault on his ass, the dark haired runt had twisted his arms behind himself to caress my torso, his head turned to the side in an attempt to get a good look at me. I grunted once before burying myself to the hilt and emptying myself in the meaningless person below me.

I was all too happy when I pulled out, wiping the left over fluids that clung to my limp member onto the boys ass cheeks. "Get out. I'm late." I instructed him. I strode into my large bathroom, the sight of myself...hair messy, the hollows under my eyes dark...I definitely needed a shower, I looked sickening...something unacceptable for one as perfect as me. I showered as swiftly as possible then returned to my bedroom in order to redress for the day...he was still there...fully clothed. Sitting on my bed...with a grin.

"I was tempted to join you...but you're already late." He was dressed in a Soldier Third Class uniform, not exactly a difficult rank to attain though. "So I realised I never got your number...I figured I could grab it off you and give you a call so we could go for a drink some time." I stalked towards him and yanked him up by his bicep, dragging him towards my front door. "I do apologise, but I'm busy all the time...there's absolutely no room in my schedule." I commented dryly with mock disappointment.

When we reached the door I flung it open and shoved him outside, "Well...okay...I didn't get a chance to tell you my name last night, it's-" I slammed the solid door shut and clicked the lock. "Dreadfully sorry, but I don't care!" I shouted out almost musically.

The meeting we were forced to attend at the start of every work week were draining, all Soldier First Classes were required to be there. I sat there with my head in my hands, looking obviously bored, an uncharacteristic trait to display among all the hard and steely Soldiers in my rank. And of course by all I meant Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and myself. None of the others were here though, it was just myself, Rufus and Tseng sitting in silence. We had gotten pleasantries out of the way and now we sat without any socialising for the past twenty minutes.

Angeal was out on a lengthy mission, and he would be for the next three months so his absence was obvious but Sephiroth and Genesis? Sephiroth never missed the start of any meetings no matter how commonplace he seemed to think of them as, and Genesis was never this late. "Would you happen to know where General Sephiroth and Genesis are?" Rufus questioned me, a blond brow quirking as he asked. Was he being serious? He waited this long to ask me if I knew...and he really thought if I knew where they were, I wouldn't tell him straight away? It was easy to see his superiority complex, it practically radiated from him. "No clue...Sir." I spoke the latter through gritted teeth.

As if triggered by my reply, Sephiroth stalked through the doors, he looked mildly weary, which considering he never looked even remotely bothered, even a hair out of place was a big deal for him. " Ahh Sephiroth! Welcome!" Rufus announced enthusiastically, superiority complex gone. Naturally...considering nobody was more superior than THE General Sephiroth. I repressed my urge to chuckle at the sarcastic intonation in my thoughts.

Tseng gave a respectful nod but did not bother with a greeting, the silver haired man took a seat two places to my right, not surprising considering how many seats there were at the large table, we always had plenty of room. "Zackary." The General stated, a standard greeting when he met me around the company. "Where've you been?" I questioned him almost instantly, a fleeting shock crossed Rufus's features at my bluntness.

"I require a certain amount of sleep before I leave my quarters. Genesis took me on a mission to speak with...his current interest." He shot me a brief look to signify he was speaking about that Cadet Strife that Genesis had been pining over...not that I blame him...the boy was so incredibly fucking hot. I wouldn't ever leave my bed if he was laying next to me, of course we wouldn't be getting much sleep either. "Current interest?" Rufus asked curiously, "It's nothing." I immediately responded.

"Yes. Nothing. Just a Cadet named Cloud Strife. He's quite taken with him." Sephiroth locked eyes with me, a smirk playing on his features. 'What the hell?' I mouthed silently to him.

I had decided to skip the meeting entirely, once I had had some time to think over the night before, I remembered seeing Sephiroth holding Cloud to him...clinging to my property. I had seen him first. He was mine. He belongs to me. And now to add insult to injury, he'd probably taken Cloud in that sexy little outfit he was wearing...he'd probably slammed himself balls deep in my boy and I bet Cloud had been begging for it. I walked into the Cadet lunch area with my gourmet platter of cheeses, olives and cold meats, I held a bottle of vintage chardonnay pinot noir in my other hand.

I scanned the area with predatory eyes until finally I located a bright shock of yellow. I walked out again and took a left down a small corridor until I reached the farthest storage closet, it held luxury items such as fine soaps and soft, fluffy linens. The Soldiers were very demanding and as such Shinra used every storage room to house different items, the Cadet Barracks only held rarely needed extra items. Of course high clearance was needed otherwise Cadets could take whatever they pleased. I balanced the tray on my hips as I scanned my keycard, naturally my clearance was high enough to open almost any door...for how could they deny a hero of Shinra...when they clutched at myself and the other first classes for protection and safety. The pathetic scum that inhabited this continent made me feel ill. Except for Cloud of course...somebody so beautiful could never be a burden.

I laid the tray down onto the soft blankets I had laid out, the room smelt of heavenly soaps, cleanliness is the most attractive smell in my opinion...it masks nothing. I pulled out a firaga material and without even thinking cast it, every candle I had laid out exploded into a vibrant flame of colors. And nothing else had burned...not a surprise with somebody as talented as me. I swiped my keycard again to exit, it wouldn't open either way without clearance...very much like a cage...in which I would hold my little bird...at least for a few hours while we both satiated our needs...repeatedly.

I walked back to the lunch room, striding over to the table where Cloud sat next to another boy, unimportant and average, I didn't even bother noting his appearance. When I reached the table I placed my hands down, fingers spread on the surface of the table. My grin wide with anticipation as Cloud looked up with wide blue eyes to stare into my green ones.

Chris and I had been eating in silence as we always did when a heard a loud thud and our table was shaken under the pressure, I automatically looked up, as did Chris, to stare right at...Genesis. Oh Gaia, no. Anyone but him...please. "Hello gorgeous." He attempted to flash me some kind of debonair grin...it was probably supposed to make me melt like some obsessive fan, instead I felt sick...after the night before...the smell of drink on his breath. The way his fingers touched places that shouldn't have been touched. It was carved into my mind and body, the skin he had touched felt tingly and uncomfortable.

"I need you to come with me." He continued when he noticed I wasn't going to reciprocate his greeting. "...Why?" I questioned hesitantly, "Are you questioning a superior's order, Cadet?" his wide grin dissipated into a firm and serious expression...I felt the blood rush from my cheeks, I'm sure I looked absolutely pale and fearful. "I wouldn't want to have to punish you, now would I?" He actually licked his lips and smirked! His eyes were scanning every part of my body that was visible. I glanced at Chris who looked back at me with wondering eyes, I could tell he knew something was up.

"Okay Cloud, just remember we have that important training session in half an hour." Training session? As far as I knew we only had morning classes in my group today, "so don't be late. Promise, okay?" I smiled at him in appreciation, he was giving me an excuse to get out of whatever Genesis was doing in less than half an hour. "I promise." I smiled at him in gratification then stood to follow Genesis out of the room, he turned and walked towards the exit...why was he leaving? I thought he would just pull me aside in the public room to try hitting on me some more.

We exited into the quiet corridor and I immediately stopped, he seemed to notice the lack of footsteps behind him. "Cloud? Don't be afraid...I'll protect you." He walked back to my side and encircled my waist with his arm. "Trust me...you have nothing to be afraid of." He was much smoother in his sobriety but I was equally uninterested. He seemed to have the wrong impression about me. I wanted to protest but the arm was situated so firmly around me, it was almost dragging me along, I was so focused with attempting to escape the iron grip of the powerful man, I hadn't even looked up until I heard a beep.

My eyes shot forward as I was dragged into a small candle-lit room. "What are you..." I was cut off as he pushed me down onto some soft blankets, the door beeped again and the light went red. It was locked. That did it, my heart went into panic mode. He sat next to me...when I tried to stand up his arms shot out and grasped at my hips. "Shh...come on now. Just relax. Have something to eat...would you like me to pour you a drink, beautiful?" My eyes were stinging, I was so scared...I felt my eyes prickling as they held back tears. What was going to happen? What was he going to do? "I have to be at training in half an hour..." I whispered, grasping at straws. "Don't worry, I'll write your instructors a letter."

A letter? "But I have to-" He placed a finger on my lips, rubbing the digit slowly over them. "Little Cadet...you have run for far too long. This hard to get game you've been playing with me has been admirable...kept my interest. You have it now, it's time for you to yield and let me have a taste of those delectable spoils you offer every man but me." Oh gaia...when he spoke like that, it made me very uncomfortable. It was plain weird! Wait...every man but him? "No I don-" my words were muffled as he forced his lips onto mine. His tongue traced the crease between my lips seeking entrance, but no way in Gaia that was happening, I pursed my lips into a line.

He finally stopped to take a deep breath, "every part of you tastes so tantalising Cloud." His fingers began to toy with the navy blue fabric of my cadet shirt, undoing it from the top. "I promised I'd be in training! I have to go! I only had half an hour!" I was yelling in a panic now as he pressed his weight onto my body, pinning me down...I couldn't breathe, the heat of his exhaling breaths was in my face...it was absolutely claustrophobic. "Oh Cloud...sweet, sensual Cloud...I told you I would write you a note...I mean this will take far longer than half an hour...we could be here well after nightfall." He grabbed both sides of my Cadet shirt and yanked it open, exposing me to him. And he looked very happy with what he saw.

[Stopping it right here, I figure cliff hangers work for me. Why change what works? Besides look how long this chapter is compared to my usual length. The only thing that makes my length grow is my reviewers. Sexual innuendo very much intended, So the more you review the more by length go...do I mean that both ways sexy thangs? Sit those pretty little asses down and get reviewing then! I worked hard on this...so hard it hurts.]


	4. Reputation

[Here's an overdue update for this! Now I COULD say I need to punished, and I COULD say you readers should teach me a sexy lesson, I COULD also thank each of you for the reviews...but I think I'll just sit back relax and shut up while you read. Seriously...Kyle's just going to stare at you while you read. Then watch you some more even after you've finished reading, and wander why the sexy reader I'm staring at isn't clicking reply. Am I too subtle with my Authors notes? Should I tell you what I'd like to do in dirty puns? All of these questions!]

His lean stomach and pert pink nipples were exposed to me and my breath was caught in my throat. He was so pale and unmarked, like a fresh canvas, and yet he was already a masterpiece. "Just sto-op!" I was less than impressed by his continued protests, I grabbed each side of his open shirt and yanked the slender body up towards me. "And why don't you want have sex with me Strife?" I practically shouted directly into his face, he flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, "Because I don't love you! I d-don't even know you! And I just c-can't."

He was trembling heavily in my arms, "Love? That has nothing to do with this. Love is just a term invented by popular media companies to give us an excuse for indulging in carnal needs. Besides how can someone like you speak of love? Are you saying you love all the men you sleep with?" I questioned with a burning curiosity as I tucked my fingers under the waistband of his pants, making sure I also had the boxers in my grip.

Before he had a chance to reply or even to react to the fingers, I yanked both articles of clothing down and past his ankles, he tried to kick with his feet at the very end but I still managed to get them both off and throw them to the side. The blond pulled his legs up to his chest, his eyes now watering heavily, he looked as if he was about to burst into tears. "No...I've never been in love...b-but I think y-you're wrong!"

"That makes no sense" I retorted with a scoff, "you keep contradicting yourself Cloud." I kicked my heavy boots off then pulled my coat and turtleneck jumper off with ease then shifted off of Cloud and pulled my pants and underwear down and over my feet. I snapped my head up in time to see a blur of yellow, my eyes adjusted in the candlelight to see Strife with his clothes in one hand banging uselessly on the reinforced door.

I wrapped my arms around his midsection, holding him tightly against me and bending down to run my tongue along the indent of his collar bone, I then proceeded to blow on it, I needed to use every seduction technique I had, winning this beauty over would be the crown jewel in my sexual conquests, and Cloud would be able to experience what a real man felt like. "Why don't you just relax? Do you want me to tell you I love you? Is that how the others gain your ...companionship?" I whispered into his ear, it caused a shudder to run through him that pressed against my groin. I couldn't suppress the groan and I was oh so hard, though just the sight of him probably made every man within a mile radius to stiffen.

I pulled him easily down to the blanket and forced him to lie straight against the blanketing. "Please don't" he looked at my imploringly, his voice meek and hopeless. "Hush, everything's alright." Everything would be alright once my cock was surrounded by that heat. I positioned myself on top of him properly, pinning his arms easily to his sides.

"I know, but I cannot help but wonder what Sephiroth meant." I looked at Tseng with curious eyes. "Rufus, Sir. With all due respect, Genesis and Sephiroth are always speaking nonsense, especially to eachother. Whatever it was, would have been a personal remark towards Genesis...nothing to do with his performance." He was right. But that did not ease my curiosity. "Find out what it is Tseng. And report back to me as soon as you know." Tseng looked at me incredulously, "You cannot be serious? I mean no insolence but do you not think my abilities are better suited to a less..." he paused seeming to search his mind for the right word. "...pointless task?" His choice of words did not impress me. "Are you questioning me?" I asked in a bold voice.

"Absolutely I am." He responded instantly without even thinking. "Go." I instructed with irritation, he huffed in disapproval then turned and left.

I shifted underneath the weight of the man, I couldn't manage to move an inch though, he was so much bigger than me. And he was slowly prying my legs apart as his mouth laid wet kisses on my face. I made short sounds of disgust in my throat, the only rebellion I seemed to be able to muster. This couldn't be happening. I knew with all the unwanted attention I seemed to get, it was a matter of time before I'd get cornered, At least with the other cadets I could shove them off and refuse to speak with them privately. With Genesis he was clearly above my rank and could have me discharged from the Shinra army.

Though this alternative seemed much worse, I felt a large blunt object press against my entrance, it pulled me out of my worried thoughts and into a more immediate panic. Wasn't he supposed to use lubricant or prepare me. I didn't know much about sex at all, but the small amount I did know of two men sleeping together was that it required more preparation than this. Not that I was in anyway okay with this, but I thought if he was gathering the items he would need, whatever they were, I'd have time to think of something.

Oh who am I kidding, there was nothing I could think of. The sharp pain of a bright light made me squint then I saw a figure over Genesis's shoulder. He turned as well at the sound of the door opening. The man looking at us was familiar but I wasn't sure from where. "Hmm. Interesting." He stated blankly. "Tseng! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why are you even in the Cadet wing?" Genesis shouted, not even grabbing anything to cover himself as he lifted himself from my body to stare at Tseng. I took the opportunity to quietly reach for my boxers and pants which I pulled on quickly.

"I could ask you the same question Genesis, though I can see exactly what you are doing." The man called Tseng answered with a light smirk. "You turks are all the same, it is rather rude to not even knock!" He shook his head at Genesis, "I do apologise. Next time I stand outside a utility closet I will be sure to knock." I crawled towards my shirt with utmost stealth, something I usually can't pull off. "Why are you even down here? And why walk into this utility closet?" Tseng folded his arms and cracked a small smile at the question.

"You underestimate me. A young man in the Cadet cafeteria directed me towards this room, and I knew you would be in the Cadet cafeteria as every employee of Shinra seems to be aware of that. Then considering the only room down this small corridor that the boy pointed out was this one, it wasn't all that difficult to deduce you were in here." Once I had managed to pull on all of my clothes I shot up and squeezed past Tseng.

"Cloud...FUCK!" I heard in the background as I shot into the cafeteria, my clothing crumpled, my hair ruffled and my shirt partly open with my neck fully exposed. ...My neck...I shot a hand up to cover the marks left my Genesis. But not before all eyes were watching me with grins and whispering to eachother. I shouldn't have come in here but there was no other public place that I could escape Genesis with witnesses. Though witnesses were the last thing I wanted.

I pushed past the Turk after Cloud, following him into the cafeteria, his small hand was covering his neck and collarbone, and all the other Cadets were staring. I suddenly got a positively wicked idea, I grinned as I strode towards Cloud. I scooped his waist into a close embrace, turning his face to mine and mashing my lips against him. He struggled slightly but that could easily be interpreted as embarrassment. "Thanks for the fun, Strife." I cooed, smacking his ass briskly and playfully before walking back towards the Storage closet to grab the belongings I had left there and hopefully have more of a go at Tseng. At least I repaired my reputation by making those lowly and idiotic fucking cadets think I had been with the gorgeous blond.

"And so that was how I discovered what...or rather who Genesis is interested in." Tseng handed the folder to me, it was a blond with gentle, lightly feminine features. "Cloud Strife." I repeated the name to myself, "so...how long have they been together? I thought I was informed of every corresponding partner my SOLDIER First Classes had." All of those questions faded as my eyes landed on his age. "Fifteen? He is a first year? Fascinating." Tseng shifted his stance and folded his arms, "I simply found out who. Since it escaped your regular surveillance, there is no way I could find out without asking either of them personally. If that is all, can I leave now Sir?" He requested matter of factly. "Very well..." he turned to leave but I interjected. "Oh and Tseng, keep an eye on this Strife boy, we wouldn't want this small sliver of distraction for our two most prized SOLDIER's to get out of hand."

[You know you could make me feel SO good if you'd just review. I write, you review. It's how we make eachother feel good, so go on. Do it.


	5. The Limit

[Okay now a lot of you have asked for separating lines between each point of view. I've actually been doing that since the first chapter...but no matter what I do, no line shows up. So for this chapter I've tried : and ; so legs open that this works for me...oh I mean fingers crossed of course. This is pretty much the longest chapter I've written for ADKOE, unfortunately even though it's intense and long, there was nothing to make my little friend long and intense. I kid of course. Or do I? No I don't...I wish I was...but maybe a review might put a smile on my downstairs friends face. And hopefully this chapter still puts a smile on your faces...whichever face it may be. I'm terrible...Oh well a lot of you say you love me in your reviews...well you need to love every part of me...even the naughty parts.]

I felt the sweat drip from my brow and my pulse was thumping loudly in my ears, my next step was misplaced and I stumbled to my knees, icy mud splashing across my torso and face. I lowered my head and let out a frustrated grunt, my entire body ached and I was breathing so heavily. I chewed on my bottom lip, why couldn't my clumsy, weak body just cooperate with my mind?

"On your knees again, Strife?" Though I recognised the voice I couldn't help but look, Wade was sluggishly attempting to walk towards me, he was choking out in rasps as he attempted to catch his breath. At least I was fitter than Wade, that I could be thankful for. Although he managed to keep up with me despite the amount of fat hanging from his frame. You'd think somebody as small and I hated to say, petite, could run circles around such an obese guy.

I often couldn't help wondering how he even passed the exam into the Shinra cadet program anyway, then again they recruited me and I doubt my slight form was much of an asset to them. "Well?!" he bellowed much more clearly after catching his breath, I realised I was staring at him blankly as I pondered his and my own fitness. I opened my mouth to say something but realised there were no words coming out.

I'd lost a lot of sleep lately, my nights were spent both stressing over the scene with Genesis and the vulgar comments I'd received from fellow cadets, the judgemental looks the faculty seemed to throw at me, then there was the fact I was fairly sure I was being followed by a man in a very formal suit, he always kept his distance so all I could see was that he had dark hair, the thought that it was just me being paranoid also entered my mind.

My life HAD been complicated lately, and my lack of sleep probably caused me to over think the whole situation. "Geez Cloud, are you broken or somethin'? Figures." He snorted, "it's always the pretty ones, isn't it?" He stared at me expectantly but I just lowered my head, remaining silent. "You freak the shit out of me blondie...fuck." He wiped his forehead with his hand then dried off the wet hand on his sweat-stained uniform before walking on ahead.

I groaned after what felt like around ten minutes of staring at the soft ground before I hoisten my limp body to its feet. Despite the shockwaves of protest my body seemed to be giving I began moving forward again. Despite the fact I couldn't bring myself into a run I did eventually manage to reach the others who were mingling amongst themselves. It might have been my imagination but I could swear everybody lulled down and diverted the gaze to me.

"Cadet Strife! Your time is appalling!" Sergeant Merron barked at me, causing me to visibly flinch at the sound. His face was practically red, he always got so worked up when handling me. "Fucking pretty boys, worth piss n' shit to Shinra!" he turned and began stomping away, I could still hear him say "Abso-Fucking-hopeless...might as well sit around and get your nails done...sissy fucks!" I lowered my eyes which I knew were watering heavily at the cruel words.

"Hey...is everything okay?" I turned to see Chris, he was smiling warmly but his eyes looked worried, I quickly averted my eyes, not wanting him to see me on the verge of crying. "I'm f-fine. Really." I went to walk towards Sergeant Merron as we always did when we wanted permission to leave at the end of classes. "Wait, Cloud..." Chris grabbed my arm, tugging strongly. "You seem different lately..you can talk to me you kn-" I yanked my arm away before he could finish his sentence. "I said I'm fine!" I snapped at him, refusing to make eye contact as I walked speedily towards the others.

Chris walked past my left shoulder, glancing at me once with a hurt and confused expression. I tried my best to ignore it, looking over to my right instead. My eyes widened when I laid eyes on the man in the suit staring at me, even though I looked right at him he continued to look at me...what did he want?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The boy stared at me with shocked eyes, I didn't blame him for growing increasingly alarmed at my presence, I mean it wasn't exactly like I made an effort to hide my presence either. I smirked at the child, he was so jittery and an absolute terrible cadet, No physical strong points. It was puzzling as to why the boy didn't spend his time on something less...utterly impossible. I pulled out my communicator and clicked four consecutive photos of him. This caused his eyes to squint for a moment before his mouth opened in apparent shock. I let out a small laugh then decided it was best to leave before he had a chance to follow me...though judging from his ridiculously pathetic running, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"And by the end of it he was shouting in utter bliss!" Genesis let out a loud laugh, sipping from his goblet of red wine and leaning back in his chair cockily. "Yeah, I bet he was begging for more!" another Soldier of slightly lower rank than myself choked out through his laughter, naturally I was above him so I had no need for his name. "Well not after I was through with him...it took him a while to recover, obviously." I rolled my eyes...he really did think purely with his dick.

"Sephiroth, come! Why are you sitting alone?" Genesis asked in a singsong voice, motioning with grandeur to the chair next to him. Despite the fact the other lower rank Soldier was sitting there. "Are you waiting for a written request? Move!" He shouted at the other man he had been socialising with. The man looked shocked then stood hesitantly and walked towards the door. It wasn't difficult to feel unwelcome with Genesis.

"I am quite alright where I am. Thank you." I replied icily, "Oh come now, Sephiroth, old friend! I can tell you all about how I finally conquered that fiery little blond!" he was grinning smugly at this point. Honestly, sometimes he had absolutely no tact. "Yes...I am aware of every detail. It seems to be all you talk about of late." The redhead let out an amused scoff, "Jealousy is an ugly attribute, my friend." I slammed my fist on the table top, momentarily losing my calm demeanor. "You are unbelievable." I glowered at him, "Indeed I am! As Cloud Strife repeatedly shouted."

He was grinning widely as he spoke, I don't know when he had developed such vulgar habits. I had had enough of his bragging for the time being. I stood and walked towards the exit, "It isn't my fault I thrilled him to his core, Sephiroth or that he had never had one like me. And that he-" I closed the door behind me, blocking out the putrid words. I mean just hearing about what they did gives me the feeling of slowly rotting from the inside, out.

Then as I was walking another horrible realisation hit me...why did I care? How could it effect me this much considering I'd heard Genesis talk about his conquests before...and they never seemed to effect me like this. I stalked out, my body tensed and on edge, it was a foreign feeling to me, "Hey Sephiroth!" I looked up and say Zackary Fair smile at me awkwardly. It wasn't exactly normal for us to be in the same room without somebody else.

"Are you leaving? Is there anybody else in the Soldier lounge?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, "obviously I am since I am walking towards the exit." I answered bitterly, not feeling particularly like forcing niceties. "And Genesis and some other lower rank Soldiers I believe." He smiled in response, "great I've been told to let all of you guys know about the mentor a cadet program! Not that any of the first classes would be interested, you probably have more important things to do...I can't wait though!"

His enthusiasm was revolting and he couldn't have been more correct, I was about to walk away when an idea came to me. "Zackary?" I smiled thoughtfully at him, "Are you taking names of participants?" My smile seemed to confuse him so he simply nodded with his mouth slightly ajar. "Good...but since you are quite new let me tell you announcing this to multiple Soldiers won't get you any response...trust me, if I spread the word for you to Genesis and some of the others...I assure you, you will get far more participants."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I prodded my fork unenthusiastically at the stomach turning lump of...a food like substance on my plate. In my own little world, Chris was sitting beside me but after my outburst this morning, we weren't exactly chatting our lunch break away. I was at least relieved to see that Genesis had stopped coming to the Cadet lunchroom since that embarrassing encounter but people seemed to think it was a favor to me. Just as I was finally feeling calm about the whole situation, I spotted a glimpse of silver. General Sephiroth? Did that mean Genesis was right behind him. No he seemed to be alone.

He walked towards the middle of the lunchroom which had become much more quiet as more and more people noticed him, standing there ominously. After only moments the entire lunchroom was reduced to dulled hushes and whispers as all eyes were on him. My heart began thumping in my chest...he wasn't there to say something on behalf of Genesis was he? He was there when Genesis came to my room after all so it wasn't entirely crazy to think so.

"I am looking for a person who my colleague Genesis Rhapsodos had sexual intercourse with six days ago. He met this individual in this lunchroom." I froze as everybody turned to look at me...I was mortified. I wanted to run. As far away from this room as I could, crawl into a dark hole and never come out. Instead I could only stare like a dear in headlights as my cheeks turned a deep red. Sephiroth seemed to notice the attention given to me as his eyes laid on me. He was about to say whatever he was sent here to say in front of all of these people. I wasn't sure I'd survive this humiliation. It was one to many. I lowered my gaze, unable to look at the man as the words came out of his mouth.

"No...not Cadet Strife, this person had dark hair I believe and he was wearing a Soldier Third Class uniform." I looked up quickly, my mouth hanging open...after the initial shock of seeing it wasn't me faded I became agitated. Addressing me as Cadet Strife practically acknowledged the entire situation, he could have just politely ignored their stares but no he had to add that. I was grateful for everybody focusing their attention back on the General though, I hated being in the spotlight.

"Me?" A young man with small muscles stood up proudly, he was just as Sephiroth had described and seemed to think of sleeping with Genesis as some kind of achievement... "Yes...I didn't catch a good glimpse of you but you seem to look like the Soldier I saw. Know that if you are lying to me about this to somehow boost your reputation. You will regret this moment for the rest of your existence." He was completely calm as he spoke to the boy standing, but the boys expression didn't change at Sephiroth's sharp words. It seemed he was telling the truth.

"Are you qualified or in training for Third Class?" he asked the boy, I somehow felt like all of us were intruding on a private discussion but it seemed Sephiroth didn't know the meaning of privacy or discrepancy. "...Yeah...I mean training, Sir! I'm still a Cadet, Sir. My probationary period will be over at the end of the year, Sir." Sephiroth walked over to the Soldier to be, who blatantly ran his eyes up and down the leather clad Demi-God, obviously sexually interested in The General who didn't seem to notice. Now why did I get branded some kind of easy lay when people like that actually went around sleeping with strangers and never got any trouble for it.

"You liked Genesis then, did you?" He had an eerily cryptic smile on his face as he spoke. "Definitely, I forgot to give him my number, we had a real connection...I'm sure he's been missing me a lot!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him which looked like he didn't believe what the younger man was saying. "Well then. If you follow me I can assure you that you can spend much more time with Genesis." At the General's words his eyes lit up and he nodded in instant joy. Without a word of response he turned and walked for the door, the Soldier Third Class to be following swiftly.

"Are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chris staring at me with a genuine smile. If anything it made me feel worse after the way I'd treated him this morning, I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. "Y-yes...I'm fine. Why?" I forced a casual smile back at him despite my shaky voice which seemed to give me away at every turn. "No reason." He shrugged removing his hand, "I guess as long as you know what other people think doesn't change who you are as a person, then you should be fine." I threw a grin at me, I couldn't stop throwing one back, the corners of my lips involuntarily going up in response.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

After speaking with that boy, who stated his name was Vaughan Fielding, which was all the information I needed to teach my old friend Genesis the lesson who most definitely needed. I casually walked towards Zachary, knowing I'd find him admiring the weapons bank around this time of day when he had a moment free. And as I'd predicted he was there...people were so predictable once you learnt their patterns. Even when you barely knew the person it was not relevant. The typical psych never ran too deep, the downfall of the human race of course...they pitifully thought themselves different, rarely the case.

"Hello again Fair." I greeted monotonously, he turned around with confusion, probably why I was here, I only needed Masamune...other weapons were of no interest to me. "Hi Sephiroth...actually I wanted to talk to you...I feel like I shouldn't hold off any longer on asking the others about the mentor program. Not that I'm ungrateful of your offer to help." This was even more perfect, I was going to suggest he ask again after. He had beat me to it. Now that I didn't predict was going to happen.

"That does sound like a good idea, and wonderful initiative Zachary. I can see now you will make a fine Soldier." He beamed at my words...just as I thought he would. "Really?" he quickly composed his expression and excited tone of voice. "...Thank you." He stated in a far more forced and professional tone, though his eyes were bright with excitement. "Now from one Soldier First Class to another, I am willing to do you a favor." I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, not breaking my penetrative eye contact with him, he looked thoughtful but curious at what I was referring to. I took this as my sign to continue, I had his interest.

"You want this to succeed so you can impress Shinra. If myself and Genesis were to participate and recommend it to others than we could promote it successfully. And considering we would normally have nothing to do with this kind of extra-curricular, it would be quite the favor, would it not?" His mouth opened for a second as he thought over the words before he broke out in a big, ridiculous looking grin. "That would be great...you're a real friend for doing that Sephiroth!" I was glad he was going along with my plan but he was quite unrefined for me to call him a friend. The only reason I considered Genesis a friend is because of our history together, and even then going behind his back like this had no effect on me whatsoever.

"Indeed, Then it's settled. Genesis will mentor a Third Class in training Cadet named Vaughan Fielding." Zachary's smile faded, "It's supposed to be random though...I pick a Cadet that is at the lowest point in his class. Even if I did pull strings for Genesis and get him that specific Cadet...he would be far from the bottom of his class if he was promoted to a probationary third."I shook my head subtly, this was going to be marginally more difficult that I had originally pre-empted. "You know as well as I that Genesis is quite hands off, so he only wants a Cadet that needs less attention. And that sounds fair considering others will see that he is a part of this program. If anything I think he is being rather generous."

Zack let out a sigh and nodded slowly, "Alright...I'll handle it. His name was Vaughan Fielding right?" I nodded smugly before turning towards the door. I turned back to glance at the raven haired Soldier, "Oh and assign me to Cadet Cloud Strife, as he appears to be involved with Genesis, he would appreciate Cloud be with a friend of his. So no other Soldier mentor him. For Genesis, I will be glad to make that sacrifice." I stated decisively. "But Sephiroth I don't think-" "Get it done Zackary." I interrupted before shutting the door behind him and stalking away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Afternoon classes ended just as badly as my morning ones, at least it was over and the weekend was here. My entire body ached as it always did from the average training regime we had. I couldn't go out to Midgar and enjoy myself with the other Cadets, see movies...visit an arcade, Shinra paid us a small allowance for being practically brutalised by the immoral instructors and being trained to most likely die for them with the false promise of eventually becoming a Soldier. But I sent the allowance back to my mother. Shinra fed me, unlike my mother who was starving and had barely enough money to keep her small cottage from falling apart. Even my small allowance was pointless...she was constantly sick, most likely from never resting when she was raising me.

She always went without just to raise me...this was the least I could do. And besides it's not like I needed it, I was happy just staying in my room. As it was my weak stature made it impossible to move come Friday night. I knew I was wrong for this place. It was a nightmare. But for my mother I would endure it and even tell her how amazing this place was in my letters. As my thoughts wandered, I walked sluggishly as my muscles protested, happy to be leaving for my room.

"Strife!" Sergeant Calloway shouted at me, "In my office please." I groaned and turned around, walking towards him. Every Instructor seemed to be identical, they all yelled at me in the same manner and they all thought of me as their worst student most likely. He entered his office first and I followed after as the last of the Cadets dispersed...it was unsettling, how quiet the atmosphere had become. "Close the door." He ordered as he sat in his chair.

I automatically went to close it, my tired mind briefly registering that considering the training room was empty and the lights were off, there was no reason to close it. I didn't have the energy to question it however. "Sit, Strife." I nodded and sat in the chair opposite his desk, head down shyly. I knew I was in trouble, my performance had been worse then usual. "Strife do you want to pass on with your friends?" I didn't really have any friends except for Chris...but losing him would be unthinkable. He had been so supportive, the only thing getting me through this. "Yes Sir...very much."

"Then I'm sure you're aware your current results will not be enough to pass, in fact there is no way you could improve your results enough to pass at this point. We cannot actually send out Shinra recruits to the war zone" The unspoken words being I can't be used as kindling to give my life for them. "And each year to feed, house and pay you an allowance is expensive. No doubt they will expel you from the program at such a physically low standard as yours." I put my head in my hands, holding back the tears, there was no way I was showing yet another sign of weakness.

"Please...I need this." I murmured. Calloway stood from his chair and walked around to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Well...there is one thing you could do that would allow you to pass..." He kneeled next to the chair so his face was level to mine. Alarm bells rang in my head...there was something wrong with this whole situation...why would an instructor be kind and helpful...they were always cold and cruel. Maybe I was wrong, maybe they were human after all.

"I could help you get a passing grade in every single class." He smiled at me as I looked up at him, "You mean like extra training?" I questioned curiously, but he shook his head. "No not quite Strife...our Cadets are passed based on a single data base, all instructors have access to the single record as a whole. I could change your marks in every class to a passing rank. We do it all the time, Shinra doesn't care...as long as we keep pumping out recruits, he's happy."

"What?" I asked, that was wrong...I wanted to pass but I couldn't do something that dishonest...thoughts of my suffering mother flashed in my head...she made the situation different. I honestly didn't know if I could do that, even to keep providing for her. "I'm going to be honest with you Strife...you are..." he made a grunting noise as he looked me up and down, seeming to appraise my body. "extremely fucking sexy." He placed a course hand on my bare thigh, exposed by my short training shorts.

"What? Don't touch me!" I stood up before he could react and went to open the door, but as it opened he pushed it close again with his hand. He was much stronger than me so I couldn't open it. He used his larger body to push me up against the wall, "Now Strife don't play coy now. I know your reputation. Think of your future. We could help each other out here." He lend down, whispering the last part of his sentence into my ear, his breath was hot and uncomfortable on my skin. I tried to wriggle away but his body was heavy against mine and I was already weakened from my week of training.

"You are so damn sexy when you struggle like that, Strife. Look how tiny and innocent you are. I can be your big strong lover..." he snaked an arm to cup at my bottom, squeezing and moulding the flesh painfully, at the same time he pressed his lips against mine. I saw red...All the time...this disgusting creature was every Cadet, every Instructor that constantly tried to assault him, that spread rumors. This man was Wade. He was the people that always stopped to blatantly ogle him like he wasn't a person...He was Genesis...

I opened my mouth letting his tongue invade my mouth then I brought my teeth down as hard as I could on the slippery organ. He let out a muffled scream as I tasted the sickening blood coming from his mouth. As he took to steps backwards I coughed from the disgusting taste before bringing my knee up with unbelievable force to slam against his crotch. He let out a bellow of pain and fell over whimpering. "What gives you the right! And how dare you assume I would do that? How dare ALL of you?!"

My face was hysterical and I could see by the confused expression he gave me, he didn't understand what I meant by all of you. I didn't care. I grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face against the wooden floor with a strength I never knew I had, the blood from his tongue spilling quickly over the floor and staining his skin. "I won't sleep with you for offering me your drink during lunch period!" I slammed his head down again. "I won't get on my knees and stuff your cock in my mouth because you tell me my ass is the best you've ever seen!" Slam. Tears filled my eyes. "I don't sleep with every person that smiles at me..." Slam. My voice became more hysterical, I couldn't control myself, I was literally shaking.

"I don't find it attractive when you follow me in the hallways and push me against the wall!" I let out a guttural scream as I slammed his head against the floor with a particularly strong motion. "I won't FUCK you because you force me into a store room and offer me wine and cheeses...and damn candles...or because you're A Soldier First Class...and How dare you think I'm so meaningless that you can kiss me in front of everyone...touch me...Talk about me...You're not above me...you're dirt...hiding behind your title." I slammed his face down once more before standing above his face, a blood puddle forming from his mouth...he'd probably bitten his tongue again during the shock of his head being slammed against the floor.

"And I won't give you sexual favors for passing me...or for my sick mother...You think I have that little respect for myself? ...Well...feh...fuck you." I stated breathlessly as I kicked him in his ribs causing him to curl inwardly. I turned and walked out the door with quick and angry strides only slowing down once I'd reached the well lit hallway where mirrors lined the wall. I looked at myself in the reflection...my eyes were wide, I had blood dribbling down my chin and smeared against my palms and wrists. I placed both hands into my hair, fisting the roots and pulling painfully as I let out a sob, leaning against the wall then sliding down to sit in a ball. Why was this happening to me? What was I going to do? There was no hope now.

[ Dah dah dun! He wanted Cloud rough, but not that rough! And Dah dah Dun! You thought Kyle would write a chapter where Cloud wasn't shamelessly assaulted...Dah dah Dun! Kyle's back to referring to Kyle in third person! Dah dah Dun, You want Kyle to shut the fuck up! Dah dah Dun, only if you review or get naked! Dah dah Dun! ...or both. Both is good.]


	6. Hard Lessons

[At this ungodly hour on Winter break, I ask myself...why am I awake? To deliver you sexy creatures with very overdue Yaoi...Belated gifts sugar's, stuffed up your stockings, sliding down your chimney. Here's your present, now it's only fair that I can unwrap mine. See you on the A/N down below for more information on the goodies I hope to see under my tree from all of you...because everything's better down below.]

At the very least, I had expected for Cloud to of returned to his dorm at least twenty minutes ago, and after ten, I had backtracked towards his previous class...where could he- My train of thought was cut off as my eyes fixated on Cloud Strife. The bright fluorescent lighting made it quite obvious that the boy was bleeding...was he hurt? He was crying after all...Genesis? I hardly think he would do this to the blond, his reputation was intact after that less than successful sexual intercourse I'd interrupted...were they in love? I doubted that, based on the crass lies the Auburn haired man shared about their coupling, and of course the way his younger blond 'lover' shied away from acknowledging any of the rumors at face value. "Are you hurt, Cadet?" I asked monotonously, striding around to stare at him straight on.

There wasn't any noticeable wound...So where had this blood come from. The blond boy did not respond, he merely stared at me with horrified eyes that darted towards the door to one of our main gymnasiums. "I-is he dea-eh-..." The Cadet tightened his fists into his golden spikes, unable to finish his sentence. "He?" I questioned, was there something in there? I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the door Cloud seemed to be fearfully gazing at. "S-sergeant Callo-w-way." He bit out in response, eyes shining with building tears. Ridiculous. This Strife boy looked like a terrified child. Although he wasn't much stronger than I child, and he certainly seemed to lack confidence or bravery. Following Cloud was the most uninteresting assignment I had ever been given...I swear Rufus wanted to annoy me.

"Wait here, boy." I ordered in a scolding tone, striding with quick movements into the gymnasium and then the small office as, suspiciously enough, the lights were still on inside. I tried opening the door, but something was blocking it. I pushed harder, it barely budged...had Calloway put something in the way? "Calloway? One of your Cadet's seemed to be concerned about your welfare...and he has traces of blood on him. Sergeant? Open the door, right now." I remained placid throughout the increasingly suspicious situation, but when I was met with no answer, I began pushing roughly against the door. Eventually, whatever it was that was blocking it dislodged enough for me to enter. The scent of metallic blood immediately shrouded my senses, and in response I looked towards the floor to see that Calloway's body was the one that had been blocking it...Well...Cloud Strife had just become more interesting.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The moment Tseng entered the gymnasium, I pulled my weak, unstable legs into an upright stance, I couldn't stay here...Obeying orders now would be pointless. Would I be killed? He was going to rape me...There was no escape that time. It wasn't my fault. My heart was pounding rapidly in my ears...this wasn't fair! Wearily, I managed to make it into a nearby bathroom, I had to wash this blood off...and the shower room was parallel to the Gymnasium. I couldn't go there, and I couldn't show up covered in blood...Chris would be so scared. Not to mention, looking like this, I'd get all kinds of attention from Shinra personnel.

My face...covered in a bright red, splashing across my cheek, trailing down over my chin...and staining the necktie of my Cadet uniform. The necktie was an easy enough fix, and I was thankful it soaked up the putrid liquid before it reached any further, I couldn't exactly take my shirt off and go unnoticed either. I stuffed the necktie into my back pocket and then grabbed a large handful of paper towels, running them under the warm water and scrubbing first my hands and then my face with fervor until all traces of the substance had left my skin. I could still feel it. Tickling against my flesh...It made my stomach clench at the mere thought of it.

I peaked out into the hall...nobody, Tseng hadn't come back yet, and at this time, all the Cadet's were changing out of their sweaty work-clothing and into something clean to wear before dinner. This was my window, I needed to race back to my room, tell Chris I was staying back late...for...I wasn't sure why. But that the other Cadet should go ahead to dinner and save me a spot, then I could pack my things and leave. Leave where though? I felt the tears prickle my eyes as they began to fall down my cheeks...stained red from utter fear and humiliation. Why was I acting so clinical about this? I killed a man...and even if I didn't, assaulting an Instructor is grounds for all kinds of unspeakable punishments. There was no way back to Nibelheim short of the train...and I didn't have clearance for that as a Cadet...I'd never be allowed on. And I wouldn't even be able to afford a ticket.

When I reached my room, Chris had already left...something I was grateful for. It saved me having to act convincingly, something I never excelled at. I pulled on a pair of heavy jeans and a loosely fitting shirt, tossing my uniform, bloody neckerchief and all in the hamper...I still felt filthy...but at least I looked presentable enough. Now, everything was going to alright. I just needed to calm down...just calm down and thi- A heavy knocking at my door caused my heart to stop and my limbs to lock into a frozen state. They were here for me? Already...What was I going to do...the small window was nowhere near big enough for me to squeeze through, and the drop would severely injure...or even kill me. My only option was to surrender myself and explain why I did it...apologize...beg for my life if I had to. With a deep breath I willed myself to walk over and open the door.

...

...

Sephiroth?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I was about ready to lose my patience, I had heard the heavily labored breathing inside...known that the blond was ignoring my knocks, but as he opened the door with a look of utter fear on his features that quickly morphed into immense confusion, I was sure he hadn't meant to be ignoring me in particular. Had he been expecting someone else? Had Zackary Fair not informed him that I would be coming. It was evident that the newly First Class SOLDIER was unreliable in every definition of the word. "Good evening Cloud. Do you know why I have come here?" I questioned formally, surely he didn't...Fair would have forgotten all about it...if you want something done properly, you have to do it yourself...

"Y-yes." He whispered quietly, eyes averted to the floor, big and afraid. He already knew? Well...that was surprising. "I didn't mean to though...please...I had no choice... don't kill me." His sweet voice penetrated my mind intoxicatingly. But wait...those words? Didn't mean to what? "Cloud...why would I kill you?" I was a very intelligent man, so to say that I was confused was a foreign state for myself to be in. "Because, Sergeant Calloway! I didn't mean to kill him though, I swear!" Tears were actually falling from those widened, pretty eyes. This delicate little creature killed an instructing officer? If that was truly the case, than he was a Venus Flytrap in the literal sense. Judging by the way the boy tested though, combined with his slight frame, it was a highly doubtful occurrence that the blond killed a man.

I tilted the boys face upwards so I could stare directly into those watery frames, thankful the hall was deserted during dinner period, I had wanted to be alone with the boy anyway. "Whatever happened, I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation..." I countered, attempting to calm the boy, no doubt my cold and mechanical voice wouldn't do much in the way of comfort for him. "There was!" He cried hysterically, with heavy sobs and rapid breathing, "I just...he was going to rape me...I know he was...I couldn't escape...I couldn't lose my virginity that way...I had to...he was going to hurt me...please!" He was in a complete panic and...wait. Virginity? How was that possible?

How could that be possible after Genesis...oh. Well Genesis was notorious for fabrications; I wasn't all that surprised at Cloud's story...and it would explain why the boy rejected Genesis. Reputations did have a way of getting embellished as they grew. "Calm down, Cadet." I instructed, placing both hands on the boys shoulders and giving him a couple of gentle shakes. He sniffled and wiped at his wet eyes with the back of his wrist. His beautiful eyes gazed up at me curiously, imploring and penetrating through all defense. What a gorgeous specimen he was. The epitome of physical perfection. "How...How can I?" He asked me in a shaken and timid voice. Cloud seemed so small and helpless in that very moment, It actually caused something small to stir in my chest...it was unsettling and unusual. I wasn't exactly sure what it was...it wasn't arousal...or blood-lust. I decided to just shrug it off for now...I had been rather busy of late, it was most likely that.

"Please...please..." He chanted slowly, his pretty lips turned downwards, "You're a hero...you know tormenting me is just...unfair." The latter was spoken in a whisper. This was really weighing on the Cadet's mind, he had really believed he had murdered someone...I would never allow him to die...Never. He was too Gaia shatteringly attractive for that. Not to mention, the snivelling little child before me, rubbing at his eyes was hardly a threat. "If you did kill an instructor. I'm sure he deserved it. This entire city is filled with poisonous scum. Sometimes you must protect your virtue, Cloud. In every definition of the word." I murmured, still reeling in my own shock, but hiding it well. "Why don't you come with me? I will take very good care of you." I murmured seductively, taking a languid step backwards, the boy having to take two forward simply to keep pace.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

That crying! It was positively dreadful! The young Cadet beneath me really was kicking up such a fuss over it. I stilled my thrusts, holding my hand firmly against the back of the crying boy's neck and lowering my lips to press against the shell of his ear heatedly. "Will you kindly silence that infernal sobbing! Honestly, how can a petulant brat such as yourself ever make SOLDIER? Get used to Cadet life, I do not foresee any progression on the morrow for you." I pulled out and shoved my cock back in to the hilt, relishing in the tightening virgin body that fought to expel me with each contraction. "I-I...ugh! I'm s-sorry! I'll t-try to shut u-AHH-p." The young man with mousy-brown hair attempted to speak but failed, only to bring more annoyance upon me.

Still...I always enjoyed Virgins. Because one they had lain with me, their virginity belonged to me forever. Of course they were often loud and all around difficult, as well as that hesitance. I had managed to lure this one into my office, whispered sweet nothings into his ear...ensured he willingly bared himself open to me, under the false assumption he was /special/. He was /different/. He would soon learn that wasn't the case, I was merely teaching each boy a lesson. A lesson in maturity...in the future he would surely not be so trusting. I forced his tear-streaked face into my lounge, muffling the pitchy yelps that punctuated each thrust. I could not allow that horrifying sound to hinder my pleasure as I approached orgasm.

Sweat trailed along my brow, my entire body glistening in the dimmed lights of my shadowy office, orgasm was upon me...and it felt /glorious/. Without any consideration with the nameless grunt beneath me, simply there to pleasure me in my moment of need, I dug my perfectly manicured fingertips into his tips, surely leaving small bruises that would become more apparent on the morrow, as well as a small crescent shaped cut that pooled red along the dipping, paled skin of his right hip. And then it happened. "F-uck! Yes!" I hissed out, rocking my hips into the boy as I began releasing my seed into his warm entrance, the boy had remained flaccid throughout the entire exchange, I noticed not from any intention to pleasure him, but from the limp organ pressed into the contouring fabric of my lounge, and peeking out from between the cleft of his pert ass cheeks.

When I was sure I had emptied my seed and come down from each sensual tendril of sensation, I fell backward against the arm of the wide lounge, my softened cock slipping from the cum-filled hole and my arms spread out in order to regulate my body temperature. The young nameless Cadet was huffing heavily, it was an awful noise. But not at all surprising, considering our painfully audible lovemaking session, he turned to face me, crossing his legs and smiling softly with a heavily exerted blush. "I...uhh...I hope you liked that, I'm new at it...but I'm glad you could have been my fir-""Hush." I interjected harshly with two fingers in the air.

I was no fool...I knew where this was going, and it would only be cruel to fuel such delusion a moment longer. "You were terrible...adequate at best to satiate my desire, but so incredibly LOUD." I criticized the moderately attractive boy, his big sad eyes looking beaten down by my mere words. "And get off of my lounge, you're leaking all over the place!" I scolded, grabbing at his bicep and shoving him down onto the hard floorboards. "Now, why don't you dress and run along...wasting a SOLDIER First Class's time is a highly-punishable offence." The brunette whimpered as he pulled himself up off of the ground and shakily into a standing position, my creamy release already trailing teasingly along his inner-thigh.

"B-but Genesis, I thought you said you really liked me?" The pitiful Cadet sobbed out, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. I stood as well, using my intimidating height to tower over him. "Is that what I said? My mistake...I of course meant I liked the look of that body and would thoroughly enjoy using it. And I did...but not that's just what you are, used goods. Dress and leave, also in the future you will address me as General Rhapsodos, Sir." I lifted his Cadet shirt from my nearby coffee table and wiped it against my cum-slickened cock before throwing it back at him. My body had fully recovered from the pleasurable exertion so I easily sought out my own clothing and walked towards it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I was hesitant to leave with Sephiroth, but what did I have to lose at this point? And he seemed to believe I was innocent, his word was respected among Shinra, that made him an ally...right? I surely hoped that was the case. The hall leading towards the SOLDIER First Class offices was beautifully adorned, elegant and classical...and off-limits normally to Cadet's like myself, unless escorted by a higher rank. The hand on my back was evident throughout the entire walk, and the contact caused goosebumps to lace my white skin, especially against the fabric said hand pressed up against me. Turning a corner, I was startled backwards a small step when I saw a Cadet from my year who I had only interacted minimally with. "But...I don't even know my way out of here, Sir...please!" Only seconds later I heard a stomach-turning voice, one that was extremely familiar. "Yet another lesson to be learned, boy. Pay attention...do you think the battle grounds will be nearly as forgiving as I?" The horrid voice announced poetically followed immediately by it's owner presence through the wooden doorframe.

Genesis simply chuckled at my class-mate who looked utterly distraught, he headed towards us but stopped when he locked eyes with me. And then Sephiroth, and straight back to mine. The other Cadet seemed to be conveying dear and sympathy before he rushed past myself and Sephiroth, in the direction we had come from. "Well, well, well. I see you were in the mood for my leftovers, I don't blame you...he was a delectable lay." I gasped softly, wishing the strong hand on my back wasn't halting further movement...freezing my body in place with pure fear. "Was that what I was here for, then? Did that other Cadet have a reason to worry about me? Was I next...one sexual conquest for the great General Sephiroth before handing me over to the slaughter?

I refused to cry in front of Genesis...he would only relish in my tears, instead I scrunched up my nose, unable to stop my lower lip from trembling reflexively. There was no way I could outrun them. Why had I agreed to go with Sephiroth...then again had I ever really had a choice? From what I'd seen, these men were not in the business of respecting the word 'No'.

[Now you could lick my Candycane? Trust me, that would be one hell of a Christmas goodie, OR failing that, see that empty review box? Why not fill it with something nice for me? Spirit of giving and all that, right?

Okay so I got myself a DeviantArt, as a backup for any Fanfictions being taken down, I'll be putting all of my stories up there and updating simultaneously there as well as here very soon, but it's still under construction so there's not much interesting there, still drop me a watch so we can keep in touch, my sexies.

Not sure if this links going to work, but same username there

Kay turn on my Christmas lights, drink up my Eggnog, and I'll see you all soon with updates to EVERYTHING! While I'm still on break!]


End file.
